This invention relates to the stabilization of organic material normally tending to deteriorate. In particular, the invention relates to the protection of synthetic polymers against the harmful degradative effects, such as discoloration and embrittlement caused by exposure to light, especially ultraviolet light.
It is known that actinic radiation, particularly in the near ultraviolet region, has a deleterious effect on both the appearance and properties of organic polymers. For example, normally colorless or light colored polyesters yellow on exposure to sunlight as do such cellulosics as cellulose acetate. Polystyrene discolors and cracks, with accompanying loss of its desirable physical properties when exposed to actinic light, while vinyl resins, such as polyvinyl chloride and polyvinyl acetate spot and degrade. The rate of air oxidation of polyolefins such as polyethylene and polypropylene is materially accelerated by ultraviolet light.
It has been proposed to stabilize polymeric materials against ultraviolet light deterioration by the use of various types of ultraviolet absorbers, Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 3,004,896 discloses for this purpose 2(2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole derivatives, while U.S. Pat. No. 3,189,630 discloses certain metal salts of hydroxybenzoic acids which are useful as actinic stabilizers in synthetic polymers.